Data deduplication is a data compression technique for eliminating redundant data. In a typical deduplication process, first data is compared to stored data to detect duplicates, that is, to identify or determine whether the first data is unique or not. Then, when the first data is identified as not being unique, the redundant first data is eliminated and replaced with a small reference that points to the stored data.